When Snow Doesn't Fall
by KageWolf wants souls
Summary: Shizuo hates Izaya so much, he mistakes a girl with a black jacket and black jeans for Izaya! He buys her dinner as an apology and finds out a lot about her, only she leaves out one thing: She has a past with Izaya, and Izaya is after her. Can Shizuo help her, or will the help each other? First Drrr! fanfic. I'm really excited! Please enjoy! ShizuoxOC


As Shizuo walks around, he notices a person about as tall as Izaya in a black jacket and black jeans crossing the street. Their hood is up, so he assumes it's Izaya.

" Izaya-kun!"

The person doesn't turn around, so Shizuo pulls a stop sign out of the ground and runs at the person. He lifts the sign above him, about to strike, when the person turns around. Time stands still as Shizuo stares at the girl standing before him, holding a stop sign above his head, fear written all over her face. her hood falls off and her red, shoulder-length, choppy hair is revealed. Her bangs cover her left eye, but her eye color is blue. She is facing Shizuo and he is setting his sign down. She backs away from him slowly then bows.

" I'm sorry! I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

She starts to cry and continues to bow. Shizuo face palms, then looks at the girl.

" No, don't be sorry. I thought you were Izaya Orihara. I hate his guts, and he pisses me off so much, and I thought you were him because you had your hood up. Don't worry, I don't hurt girls... usually. B-but you have nothing to worry about!"

He rubs the back of his head while he looks at the ground and blushes. The girl stops bowing and looks up at him. She wipes her tears away with her sleeve, but Shizuo hands her a handkerchief. She wipes her eyes and nose with it.

" Would you like this back, or should I wash it and give it back to you later?"

" You can keep, as an apology from me, though it's not a very good one. How about I buy you dinner or something?"

The girl blushes and looks at the ground.

" um, sure. I'm sorry, I should probably know this, but what's your name? I just moved here."

" I'm Shizuo Heiwajima. What's your name?"

" Y-Yuki Nokawa. Why, um, do you hate Izaya Orihara so much?"

" I'll tell you later."

They walk to the Russia Sushi place and eat while they exchange stories, mostly Shizuo though, then Shizuo walks her home. When they get to her apartment, she bows and thanks Shizuo before going inside. As Shizuo walks, he rethinks of all the information she had given him about herself.

' Her name is Yuki Nokawa, she is 21, she just moved here three days ago, she works at Books Galore three times a week, and her name means snow... For some reason, when I'm around her, I feel... calm, like there is nothing in the world to ruin my happiness... Do I love this girl, even though I just met her?'

Shizuo ponders this as he walks home. The next day, he meets up with Celty. As they sit down, Shizuo stares into the sky. Celty taps his shoulder and holds up her phone.

" Are you okay? You seem kind of spacey."

" Oh yea, it's nothing."

" Tell me."

" Well, yesterday I mistook this girl for Izaya and almost hit her with a stop sign. She turned around just as I was about to hit her. She was a super cute girl with red hair and blue eyes. I apologized by buying her dinner and walking her home. Since i was walking home last night till now, I have been pondering my feelings for her."

" Are you sick or something?"

" No, why?"

" This is not the Shizuo Heiwajima I know!"

" Yes it is. Maybe my heart is melting a little bit. Who knows?"

" I guess you could be right, but still, If you do start dating her in the end, I'm going to have to get used to it."

" Not just you, but everyone else too, including Izaya."

Shizuo and Celty laugh, and just as they stop and Celty is about to leave, Yuki runs over to where they are. She's wearing black jeans, a red shirt with black and white stiped sleeves, and her black jacket is tied around her waist. He bangs are held back with two black bobby pins in an x shape. She catches her breath then looks up at Shizuo, then to Celty, then back to Shizuo.

" Um, I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I just saw Shizuo and thought I should say hi. Um, I'm sorry, if you want I'll leave now."

She turns to Celty and bows. Celty types something on her phone and holds it up to Yuki.

" It's okay, I was actually just leaving. So, are you Yuki?"

" Y-yes, how did you know?"

" Shizuo here has been telling me about you. He was also telling me about his-"

Shizuo grabs Celty's phone from her hand before Yuki can finish reading it.

" What did the rest say?"

" O-oh, nothing! Nothing at all!"

Shizuo rubs the back of his head while he blushes. Yuki nods, then they wave goodbye to Celty as she drives away. Shizuo is still waving when he feels a little kiss on his cheek. Only, it's not the cheek that is on Yuki's side. He turns the other direction and is face to face with Izaya.

" Oh, hello Shizu-chan. Who's this girl? You aren't cheating on me, are you?"

Shizuo tries to punch Izaya, but Izaya jumps away and dodges it.

" Iiiizyyyyaaa-kuuuun! Get over here you fucking bastard! Let me smash that disgusting face of yours into the ground!"

" Not a chance Shizu-chan. If I did that, i couldn't kiss you."

Yuki taps Shizuo's shoulder, and when Shizuo turns around, he is surprised. He finds Yuik holding a pocket knife, much like Izaya's in fighting stance.

" Let me handle him."

Yuki walks towards Izaya and points her knife at him.

" Your Izaya Orihara, correct?"

" Yes, that's me. And who might you be?"

" i didn't think you would recognize me."

" What?"

" It's Yuki. Remember me now?"

Izaya stares at Yuki with surprise. He takes a step back, then takes out his knife.

" I didn't know you moved here. It's been a while."

" I only moved here five days ago, so I wouldn't expect you to notice me right away, even if you are an underground informant."

" You definitely changed. You dyed your hair and grew up, especially around the chest. Your also a lot more curvy and hard core than I remember."

" A lot can change in fifteen years, Izaya-kun! Now stop staring at my body and let me stab you!"

Yuki lunges at Izaya, but he doges, only Yuki can keep up with him almost perfectly. It seems like a fair fight, only at one point, Izaya rips out Yuki's bobby pins and punches the right side of her face. She kneels on the ground, wipeing her mouth, when Izaya is about to stab her. Suddenly, Shizuo hits Izaya with a sign and Izaya rams right into a tree with his back, causing him to spit out a little blood. Shizuo helps her up and they face Izaya as he stands up. Yuki puts her bangs behind her ear and stares at Izaya. Izaya runs at her, she ducks under his knife, and Shizuo hits him with the sign again. Izaya skids on the ground on his side. He gets up and wipes the blood from his mouth.

" You got better, Yuki, but this isn't the last you've seen of me. I'm everywhere, so don't worry about being alone, because I'll always be here to end your suffering.'

" Shut up, Izaya!"

Shizuo yells that and chases Izaya until he is out of sight. Shizuo runs back to Yuki, just as she's falling to the ground. he catches her and brings her back to her apartment. There, he tends her face where Izaya punched her. When she feels better, she thanks Shizuo.

" Hey Shizuo. Wanna know what I want to do tonight?"

Shizuo blushes and stares at her.

" W-what?"

" Go party! It's not like Izaya punched me that hard. See? there aren't even any marks anymore. Lets go to a dance club! I know the best one!"

" I-I'm not much of a dancer. You can go without me."

" Come on! I'll show you how to dance before we go. Stand up."

Yuki turns on her radio while Shizuo stands up. When the song comes on, she walks back over to where Shizuo is.

" Stand with your feet comfortably apart, then just move your hips to the beat. You can also use your arms, or any cool dance moves you know. It's not that hard. Oh, and don't lose your temper if someone bumps into you. People usually stay clear of others, but occasionally people will bump into others, so just watch out."

" Okay, I guess I'll go with you."

" Great! Let me go get dressed."

Yuki is gone for a few minutes, then comes back in a tight, black, spaghetti strap dress, that goes to her mid thighs, with black fishnet tights, and a black hairpin with a little white skull on it holding her bangs back. She gets out a pair of black combat boots that go to just below her knees. She grabs her black jacket and her keys.

" C'mon. I'm hiding my keys under my mat on the outside so I can get in. You can leave before me if oyu want, but it'd be more fun if you stuck around."

" Alright, let's go."

They walk to a dance club a few blocks away. Yuki was able to get them in for free because she knew the owner. The inside was not necessarily packed, but there were a lot of people. There were lights of every color everywhere and there were platforms that people could get up on and dance on. There were three, one in the right side of the club, one on the left, and the last one was in the middle and it had a pole. Shizuo followed Yuki to the bar and introduced him to the bartender, who she knew and thought Shizuo would like. The bartender's name was Kaito. Kaito set Shizuo and Yuki with free drinks if they wanted them. Shizuo had about two shot glasses of beer, but Yuki, who barely ever drank, had a whole beer and got a little drunk. at one point during the night, she got up on the platform with the pole and danced. Shizuo watched her dance, thinking she was the sexiest girl ever.

" Hey Kaito, how is Yuki so good at dancing?"

" Oh, she didn't tell you?"

" Tell me what?"

" Before she moved here, she worked at a book store during the day, but at night, she worked at a strip club. She usually waitressed, or, occasionally, would dance on the platforms. She never was one one of the girls to do the "special sessions". She never went that far with her body. She moved here, partially to get away from a town where all the creepers knew her, but also to just see what it was like in a place like this. She didn't give up dancing, if she has the chance she will, but she won't go out of her way to do it. I would have thought she had told you."

" She didn't, but that's alright. She can do whatever she wants."

Kaito smiles along with Shizuo, while they watch Yuki dance.

" Kaito, I meant to ask you, how do you know Yuki?"

" Oh, I'm her ggf."

" Ggf?"

" Gay guy friend."

" What?!"

" I was friends with her in highschool, but after we gratuated, we kind of lost touch. I ran into her at the book store she worked at and we started hanging out again. But don't worry, I won't hit on you. I've noticed that she has her eye on you, and I wouldn't ruin that."

Kaito winks at Shizuo and hands him another shot glass of beer. Shizuo takes it and drinks it.

" Thanks for the drinks and everything."

" No problem."

Yuki steps off the platform, walks over to Shizuo, then trips, landing in Shizuo's arms. She steps back, releasing herself form his grip, blushing.

" Sorry about that Shizuo, I'm still a little tipsy."

" It's okay."

SHizuo wraps his arms around Yuki, pulls her in close, and hugs her, then tilts her head up a little and kisses her. She stares, wide eyed, blushing at Shizuo as he kisses her. After a few seconds, she slowly closes her eyes and kisses back. They finally break the kiss and giggle at each other.

" Yep, I was right. My feeling for you is love."

" Looks like we are on the same page."

They blush at each other and giggle more. They say good bye to Kaito and the club owner. As they walk to Yuki's house, they hold hands. When they get there, they kiss a short sweet kiss, say good night, and Yuki goes inside. Shizuo is about to leave, when he hears a crash come from inside Yuki's house. He kicks open the door to find Izaya and Yuki on their knees in the middle of the floor, Izaya holding Yuki up by her hair, a knife at her throat. her tights are cut up, showing cuts on her legs, the left side of her stomach cut along with her dress, and her dresses strap, and her right cheek is cut and bleeding. izaya is smirking his trademark smirk, saying ' I've gone this far. What are you gonna do?'

" Izaya! WHat are you doing here?!"

" Simply repaying Yuki for how much she beat me up during our last fight. come any closer, and you'll be cleaning up her blood. By the way Shizu-chan, I don't know if you noticed, but Yuki tastes delicious."

Izaya licks Yuki's left cheek, then turns her face towards his, leans forward and kisses her. Shizuo stares at Izaya with rage in his eyes.

" Izaya! You bastard! Get your hands off her!"

While Shizuo is yelling this, and Izaya is kissing Yuki, Yuki takes out her knife silently. There's a sudden movement from her, their kiss breaks, and Izaya stares at her, fear written all over his face, while blood stream out of the corner of his mouth. Shizuo looks at Izaya's stomach and see's Yukis knife lodged in it. Izaya drops his knife and lets go of Yuki. He rips the knife out of his stomach, glares at Yuki and Shizuo standing side by side and stands up after grabbing his knife off the floor. He smiles a threatening smile, then charges at Yuki. Shizuo steps in front of Yuki, causing the knife to seep into his stomach. He flinches at the pain then falls to his knees. While Izaya is smiling and staring at Shizuo, Yuki kicks him square in the face. He flies out of her open window, falls to the ground, then gets up and runs away. Yuki kneels down in front of Shizuo, takes the knife out of his stomach, then runs to her room. She comes back with what looks like a first aid kit. She takes off Shizuo's vest, then his under shirt. She takes out some cotton balls and dabs his gash with them. She now can see the full on damaged the knife had cause. His gash is two inches long, and half an inch deep.

" At least it wasn't worse. Lay down and hold still."

" O-okay."

Shizuo lays down while Yuki dabs his cut. She cleans it, then has Shizuo sit up so she can wrap a cloth strip around his stomach. She does so, then grabs him a shirt from her pajama drawer That's so big for her. She treats her own wounds, gets into her pajamas,then grabs a blanket for them both to snuggle in, then falls asleep on Shizuo's shoulder. She wakes up where she had fallen asleep, only Shizuo's head is now leaning against her own, him being asleep. She shakes Shizuo gently to wake him up. He opens his eyes and smiles at her.

" i think we should rest all day since what happened last night."

" I think your right."

For the rest of the day, they snuggled and ate and watched TV. At one point in the day, Shizuo said he wanted to thank her by helping her with cooking. Yuki accidentally cut her finger. Shizuo grabbed a bandaid, kisses her cut, then puts the bandaid on it. SHe blushes and holds her finger while looking at it. She whispers something, but Shizuo doesn't understand what she says.

" What?"

" Thank you... Shizuo."

A few days later, they meet up with Izaya again, only as soon as he see's them he runs away, with them both chasing after him. In the end, they get married and have a daughter. Yuki trains their daughter to fight like her, but she also has some of Shizuo's strength, which Shizuo teachers her how to control. Even Izaya has stopped coming around. They live a nice and some what peaceful rest of their lives, their daughter, on the other hand, still has a while to go.

End.


End file.
